New Guests
by TheSelfishWriter
Summary: Mike's pretty lonely. Now these new people have come into his life, and it gets better.


(Hey hey strangers. I'm gonna be frank with ya. This is probably gonna end up as a self insert thing full of smut or lemons or whatever the cool kids call it. I'll try to make the characters seem, y'know, not flat as paper, but this is purely a manifestation of my weird little mind. Enjoy. Or don't. I forget to write things good sometimes

Chapter 1

Here They Come

Mike was alone. Physically, at least, and that's all that mattered to him. "A 20 something shouldn't be alone on Saturday!" he thought thought to himself. He was sitting on his bed, contemplating how he got to be so lonely. He was moderatley succesful, with a decent sized 2 story house, no children, and a stable job.

"And i'm bi! That should be like, TWICE as many options to pick!" he continued to think. Mike stared out his bedroom window, allowing him to see it was raining. He saw his reflection in the glass. He saw himself as pretty attractive. Sure, he wasn't a bodybuilder or anything, but he weighed a decent amount. His hair was short, black, and curly, and his skin was a warm caramel color.

His clothes? He had none. Being a bachelor, he took the opportunity to be naked (or at least close) every chance he could, which was basically anytime his parents weren't visiting. He continued to make a sad face at his reflection until he heard a loud knocking on the door. He never expected visitors, so this frightened him just a bit.

"Could it be a murderer?" he questioned aloud. He went on with that train of thought, imagining hinself dead and who it would affect. His paul bearers were just setting him down when he was startled again by another knock, this one being even more booming, echoing throughout the empty house. He threw a shirt and shorts on, jumped downstairs to the door, and looked through the eyehole. As soon as he peeped through, the stranger did the same.

It was a girl, although her age was questionable. She had a childlike face, her cheeks being undoubtebly pinchable and even being slightly pink. Her hair was short and brown, with bangs. Her body, however, screamed maturity. While her breasts weren't anything to write home about, her lower half was, well, thick, to say the least. She was, at the very least, a little shorter than he was, although it was hard to tell from an angle.

She had either a green sweater with yellow stripes, or a yellow sweater with green stripes. Mike couldn't tell, and decided to to use that as a joke to win her over. Hey, he was going to use every opportunity he could to have company for longer than a night, no matter how cheesy.

He slowly opened the door. "H-hey there. What brings you by?" he asked nervously. It had actually been a while since he talked to someone. Looking at her now, the girl was half his height. He was scared he'd have to call the police for the thoughts he had whike opening the door. "I'm... it's... it's raining, and i'm cold. May I, uh, we please come in?" she inquired. The girl sounded very polite and composed.

"Sure... but, where's the other person?" Mike asked, looking more confused than ever. The girl punched something to her right, and told the whoever-it-was to come with her. While hitting the person beside her, she looked bothered and a little annoyed, as if the stranger's mere presence upset her.

Her face while thanking Mike, however was anything but. "Thank you so much... i'm Chara, by the way." she whispered, looking at Mike with eyes so pure you could practically see the hearts in them. Mike has clearly read too many doujins.

The other stanger suddenly shimmied in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was a slightly boyish girl, or a very girlish boy. Either way, they were incredibly cute. They had beautiful blonde hair that pointed upward and the same childish face as Chara. Unlike Chara, however, this newcomer looked like they were about to burst into tears. In fact, they already have. Upon closer inspection, their red striped yellow shirt (or yellow striped red- oh forget it) was stained with tears.

"Th-th... than..." they tried to spit out. Their voice was trembling and at the very least sounded like a boy's. "Hey... it's okay. You don't have to talk. You look like you've been through a lot." Mike said, trying to put the child at ease. It appears to have worked, as the sad downward tilt the boy's mouth had slowly turned into a slightly less sad smile. The supposed child walked in, head down, as Mike shut the door behind him.

It was much later now, with Mike's kitchen clock striking 11. Mike himself was also in the kitchen, making the guests hot chocolate and himself some coffee. The pair were sitting on a couch in his living room, talking to each other.

"Oh... it's so warm in here... I love it..." The boy whispered to Chara. "Yes, it certainly is, Lucas." she responded in a much softer voice than before. "Lucas, huh? Interesting name..." Mike thought to himself. The drinks were ready, so he handed them out to the guests. "Thank you." Chara saud calmly while taking her drink from Mike's hand. Lucas, however, blushed furiously, as his and Mike's hand had brushed slightly during the exchange.

Admittedly, Mike wanted to blush too. Lucas' hand was so soft and smooth, he wanted to hold it. "Thank you..." Lucas said as he stared at Mike longingly. Perhaps he wanted to hold hands too. "I do..." Mike jumped as a sudden thought entered his mind. The only thing was, he hadn't thought that... thought.

But Mike had bigger problems than literally intrusive thoughts. In his jump, he spilled hot coffee all over himself. He also splattered some on Chara and Lucas, the former flinching only slightly and the latter cowering at the "pain". "AAAAAAAHHHH DAMN IT!" was the lightest of the obsceneties Mike exclaimed in the pain of his searing hot accident. Luckily the coffee had mainly ended up on his legs, even though luckily is not how he would put it at all.

Chara was the first to voice her concerns. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay!?" she yelled. While she was trying to assess the situation, Lucas was looking for more immediate solutions. Mike felt a sudden coolness where the burn originally was, and although he knew it would hurt later, he basked in the sudden relief. He looked down after a while to find Lucas elated at how much he was enjoying the treatment.

But... what was this treatment? He kept looking down and saw some sort of crystals emanting from Lucas' hand. They looked like ice. At least, Mike thought they did. "I'm... hallucinating, right? W-wait... you don't hallucinate from burns!" he screamed in his head before he was abrubtly knocked out with a loud THWACK.

"What the hell happened... did I die? I knew it was a... murderer..." Mike rationalized as he was waking up. He soon realised he was in his room, and there were two figures beside him.

"What are-" Mike began as he recognized the figures again. He was about to ask then what they did to him but Lucas interjected. "N-no! Don't speak... you'll tire yourself out..." he cried, with seemingly genuine concern. Lucas shifted from his side to lying on his chest. While Lucas looked light, he was suprisingly heavy to Mike. Then again, he hadn't been to the gym for a while...

Chara placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder and started to have the same expression of annoyance as before. "Lucas, please" she started, then turning to Mike, continued. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out. I had a feeling you were going to panic even more when you saw Lucas... doing his thing. Besides, we needed you to calm down anyways." Mike felt like he was being talked down to, but he was thankful.

"Uh, well, thanks. And for the record, I don't know... what Lucas' 'thing' is, but i'm fine with it. I've seen Penn and Teller, I know all about magic." Lucas giggled after this, which confused Mike. Lucas seemed in much less distress than when Mike first woke up, snuggling up to him little by little.

Chara peered over Lucas' display of affection to inspect Mike's head. She murmered to herself "Your head's banged up pretty bad." she said, seeming slightly proud at her "handiwork". As soon as she finished up, she said " I'll go call a doctor for you, okay? Lucas, stay here with him."

Lucas' eyes widened and he popped his head up. "Really!? Y-you mean it!?" He yelled almost too excitedly, and squeezed Mike even more. He was clearly excited to stay. As soon as Lucas had his fill of hugs, he propped his head up with his hands and said "I'll take good care of you!" while staring at Mike, his blush ever present.

After Chara left the room to find a phone, Mike closed and opened his eyes repeatedly, as trying to rest was impossible with his headache. Instead he focused on Lucas, who was looking around in wonder at his room. "You know... you can walk around if you want." Mike offered. Lucas got up from the bedside and began to explore. He saw the TV on the wall opposite to Mike's bed. He walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

On his way there, Lucas wondered what books Mike read. He also wondered what other things he liked. Food, hobbies, sexual prefrences... "No! Wait!" Lucas thought. "I... iv'e only just met him... sure, he's been nice to me, but..." he trailed off. Lucas had a bad habit of becoming easily attatched, and, with his history of partners, he's used to jumping into bed right away. "Then again... he's already in bed... all I would need to do is..." Lucas thought as he trailed off yet again.

He imagined a whole scenario of making love with Mike. First, he would snuggle him like before, but he would get closer... until he was lying on top of him. Lucas imagined rubbing up against Mike to get him hard and ready, and then he'd pull down both of their pants. He could get around the burn. Lucas' penis would rest on top of Mike's, and he shivered at the thought of it. Mike's (supposedly) long, thick shaft, while easily dwarfing Lucas', making him tingle from comtact alone.

Next would be Lucas rubbing against Mike the same as before, but with much more force. Their dicks would become hot, and Lucas could already hear the panting. Or maybe there was none. Maybe... maybe they were kissing. Making out, even. Passionately wrestling toungues, fighting over who went in who's mouth, until the climax. Lucas usually came first, and this tine would be no different. Lucas heard himself scream in pleasure as he threw his head up and came on Mike's dick. Mike would follow soon after, prefferably pulling Lucas' arms to keep him from falling off the jump from the first squirt.

After that, they would clean up (even if he was stuck in the afterglow, Lucas could not stand being too sticky) and cuddle, hopefully naked. It would be short love, but maybe the start of more to come...

"H-hey... you okay over there?" Mike asked worriedly. Lucas was shocked at how long he had been standing there. It seemed like he just stared at the bookcase while gripping the sides harder and harder. He was so embarrassed he fell to the floor, becoming a blushing mess.

"Woah woah woah! It's okay! I space out sometimes too!" Mike exclaimed as he rushed to Lucas' side. It hurt every step, but he couldn't help seeing someone so distraught. He gently placed a hand in Lucas' shoulder to comfort him, and Lucas looked up in response. Mike began to see more of his features being more close up. His eyes were hypnotizing, being such a beautiful blue that he couldn't believe it. Looking down, he noticed how soft Lucas' lips looked. He wondered how they felt.

Meanwhile Lucas was thinking the same thing, and in that quiet moment that seemed to last forever...

He kissed him.

Lucas went straight for the kill, pushing his head forward right into his, instantly fillimg the space between them. It felt wonderful. Mike was caught off guard at first, but soon gave in. The only thing stopping him was...

AGE!! AGE!!

Mike pulled back almost immedietly, thinking in horror of what might happen to him if anyone found out. Lucas suddenly caught a look of guilt, and said "I-it's okay! I'm legal! We... w-we could even..." he couldn't even finish. He was again thinking about what they could do in bed.

"Are you sure? I don't feel like going to jail for something you forgot." Mike said ominously, still thinking of the consequences.

"Y-yes! Of course i'm sure! I just look really young! I'm exactly 19!" Lucas said in a hurry as if to try and get all the information out at once. Mike realised Lucas was grabbing his shirt, and he looked so sorry about the mistake... he decided to take his word.

"Well... okay. We can... continue. But can I at least lay down first? My leg's..." "AAAAAAAAAHHH" Lucas suddenly interjected as he rushed Mike over to the bed. After making it there, Lucas said frantically "I'm so sorry! I made you get out of bed! I just-" and was stopped by Mike lifting him up and setting him back down on top of him, right on his body. They could both feel each other's warmth, and it eased Lucas to be in his hands.

"It's cool." Mike whispered while looking up at him. Lucas almost instantly fell down to him and they started kissing again. Lucas even made cute whimpering sounds, as if wanting something more, which of course rang true.

"I... I want you to..." Lucas began as they slit up for a break, but then he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It was Chara, standing judgementally in the doorway of the room, with a near blank expression, despite Lucas and Mike being literally tongue tied just a second ago.

"The doctor'll be here in a little while. I guess i'll be downstairs. May I use your TV?" she said, remaining just as calm as ever. Mike nodded and Chara fled down the stairs to find something decent to watch.

This was going to be weird.

And there we go. The first chapter. I tried my best, so what do you all think?


End file.
